Kingdom Hearts 2 : Return of Past Memories
by Kage Heishi
Summary: After the Final battle with Xemnas. Riku, Sora, and Kairi decide to go to Twilight Town to visit Hayner and the gang. while over there Roxas come out and decides to hang with his friends for the remainder of the time he is givin in this world. but while e


After Riku and Sora defeated Xemnas, Kairi, Riku, and Sora went back to Twilight Town to see Hayner and the guys, so they can explain what happened to Roxas.

"I see, so Roxas is part of you, and he might not be able to come back out to see us?" asked Olette as she sat next to Hayner. "Boy...I sure wish he could come out here and talk to us, but he can't."

Sora began to give off a blue glow, and Roxas appeared right in front of everyone except, not in a ghost form.

"W-What just happened?" ask Roxas as he look behind him to see Sora. "Sora? What happened?"

"Yea Sora, what happened?...You said Roxas wouldn't be able to come back," agreed Hayner as Roxas turned to look at him.

"Hayner!" yelled Roxas with great pleasure because he got to see his friends again.

"ROXAS!" screamed everyone as they ran and jumped on him and laughed as they hit the ground.

"Hey Sora...Do you think we could stay here for a while?" asked Roxas. "We don't know how long I'll be able to stay out here."

"Sure...Just tell us if you run into any Heartless, okay?" ask Sora as he, Kairi, and Riku went to explore the town. "Riku, let's go find a place where we can get something to eat, Kairi you can come with us."

"Hey, let me take you around and show you all the good places to eat," said Olette as she grabbed Riku's and Kairi's hand and pulled them down toward Market Street: Tram Common, With Sora right behind them. "I'll bring them back in an hour or so."

"Oh! That reminds me, I have to get home and make my room. Seeya tomorrow guys," said Pence as he runs homeward bound.

"Well...That leaves you and me, just like before we met Pence and Olette," said Roxas as he turns to Hayner and starts to cuddle next to him as Hayner got relaxed.

Hayner jumped up and said, "Roxas! What are you doing!"

Roxas looked up at Hayner and replied, "I wanna go back in time, the time before we met Pence and Olette, back then I was honestly happy."

Roxas reached up the grab Hayner's neck and he pulled Hayner in to give him a light kiss on the lips. Hayner, surprised by the action Roxas took, pulled back and stood there staring into Roxas' blue eyes that seemed to glimmer in the sun. Hayner was so happy that Roxas was back that he moved his body closer and placed his ear next to Roxas and began to place a kiss on his ear lobe.

"Well...Let's go back in time right here and right now," said Hayner as he lick Roxas' ear lobe and slowly placed kisses while moving to his neck. "You know, if they come back...they'll see us."

Roxas was too caught up in the pleasure he was receiving that the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Ohh...Who cares. Just stop holding back."

Hayner obeyed and began to place soft butterfly kisses on Roxas' neck and slowly moved back up to his lips. As they kissed Sora began running back because he dropped the money in the Usual Spot. As Sora got closer to the Usual Spot, Roxas and Hayner began to kiss more intensely and with great lust.

Sora reached the Usual Spot, and as he stepped close to the curtain door it had, he could hear Roxas moaning. Sora, curiously opened the curtain only slightly, enough to see the two boys close together and kissing with intense passion.

_**'What the heck?...Roxas and Hayner...are...kissing!**_' screamed Sora in his mind as he closed the curtain and ran to hide by a trash can. _**'What the heck...how...when...why...oh god...i'm so confused...**_'

Roxas was so caught up in the pleasure his friend brought him, he didn't relize that Hayner's hand kept creeping down Roxas' back and begin to move to the front of his waist. Hayner pulled away from the intense kiss and looked straight into Roxas' eyes.

"Hey...let's go on the couch and do this. It's kinda hard to do it while standing up..." saidRoxas as he let his hands slowly glide to Hayner's wrists.

"Roxas, you know what happened last time we did this right?" said Hayner as he and Roxas put a halt to their actions.

"Yea, but i don't care if it happens again. No one can control my life anymore, and no on can control your either," replies Roxas as he gave Hayner a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Now...are you gonna do it or what?"

Hayner, while to caught up in how different Roxas has become, decided to just let Roxas take control and lead him to the point of intense pleasure. Roxas and Hayner both walked to the couch, and Roxas pushed Hayner so he was on bottom.


End file.
